


A Wish

by quietdetective



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might Add More, Mild Angst, dialog, my enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: It’s a difficult thing to admit you always wanted something.It’s even worse when you can’t reach it.





	A Wish

“I wanted to win”

“You did win though”

“I got silver. Not gold.”

“That’s still a podium finish though”

“That’s not the point love. I-I tried my best. That was my best. I did everything I could to win. And I still lost. Lost to a child. A very talented one who will only get better. I should’ve retired”

“No no my darling. You should build yourself up! Think. Next year you’ll get the opportunity to win against both me and Yurio!”

“Viktor. That’s not the point. I. It’s hard. My anxiety is one thing, but the Grand Prix proved that even when I try my best it’s never enough. I’ll be going against you next year, and while I don’t want an easy competition, it’s hard going in knowing I’ll lose.”

“But you won’t lose-“

“It was so hard to admit I wanted to win only to lose again. It was hard Viktor. It is hard. Why bother when I know nothing will change? I’ll still just be a dime a dozen skater. Perhaps better than some but easily surpassed.” 

“Yuuri. I don’t know what to say to make these hurts go away. What to say that will reassure you that you will be wonderfully. I know this though. I will continue to believe in you even when you don’t. Just like you asked me.”

“.... love you”

“I love you too. Now let’s sleep. The exhibition is early tomorrow”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sad boy and needed to express it. Very disappointed and wanted to share something I wrote.


End file.
